D-tecnoLife
250px|thumb|Couverture CD ;Artiste :UVERworld ;Single :D-tecnoLife ;Date de sortie :06 Juillet 2005 ;Tracklist :1. D-tecnoLife :2. MIXED-UP :3. AI TA Kokoro :4. D-tecnoLife (TV Size) ;Information D-tecnoLife est le premier single d'UVERworld. Le titre de la piste a été utilisé comme second générique d'ouverture de l'anime Bleach, et il a été présenté de l'épisode 26 à 51. Vidéo Version Anime kzWOSYuSOq0 Clip Officiel 6bwrrgxtrtk Paroles d'Asterisk Version Japonaise Romanisé Ienai itami kanashimi de KIZUtsuita kimi yo Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de Tsunai da kimi no te wo Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara Hibiki boku wo yobu koe sae kare Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte Kimi wo mitsuke dasu Ienai itami kanashimi de KIZUtsuita kimi Mou warae nai nante Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto Subete ni imi ga aru kara Ima wa sono mama de ii Kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou Sabi kitta hito no you ni Kasanari au dake ga munashikute Hitori de ikite yukerutte itte ta Arifureta yasashisa kotoba ja Ima wa mou todoka nai hodo ni Kimi wa uzuki dasu Tsunai da kimi no te wa Nanige nai yasashisa wo motome Do you remember Itami wo shiru koto de Hito ni yasashiku nareru kara Drive your life Ienai itami kanashimi de KIZUtsuita kimi Mou warae nai nante Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto Subete ni imi ga aru kara Ima wa sono mama de ii Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou How can I see the meaning of life Kieteku you're the only... Koware nai you ni to Hanarete yuku kimi Mou warae nai nante Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte Subete ni imi ga aru kara Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de You'd better forget everything. Remember...your different Life? You'd better forget everything. Remember...modora nai kedo Hizunda kioku no you na Toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara Traduction Française Blessée par la souffrance et la tristesse, toi qui ne peux être guérie, Porte le fardeau du passé qu'on ne peut effacer. Continue de vivre. J'ai tenu ta main... Allons nous perdre un jour? Je veux te protéger, toi et ton sourire qui disparait. La voix qui m'appelle s'éloigne. Même si elle est effacée par le vent avec le temps, Je te retrouverai. Blessée par la souffrance et la tristesse, toi qui ne peux être guérie, Les choses comme "je ne peux sourire" ou "je hais les gens ", Tu ne dois pas les dire. Tout ce qui se passe dans le futur incertain a un sens. Alors reste comme tu es, un jour tu t'en rendras compte. Comme une personne rouillée. On se sentait si vide à s'empiler les uns les autres. Tu disais que tu pouvais vivre seule, Avec les mêmes mots doux que d'habitude. Tu souffrais à un point où je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre. Ta main que j'ai tenue cherchait quelque simple gentillesse. Te souviens-tu? En souffrant, tu deviens une personne gentille avec les autres. Vis ta vie. Blessée par la souffrance et la tristesse, toi qui ne peux être guérie, Les choses comme "je ne peux sourire" ou "je déteste les autres", Tu ne dois pas les dire. Tout ce qui se passe dans le futur incertain a un sens. Alors reste comme tu es, un jour tu t'en rendras compte. Comment puis-je voir le sens de la vie? Disparaissant, tu es la seule... Alors tu ne vas pas rompre, tu mets de la distance entre toi et moi. Les choses comme "je ne peux sourire" ou "je déteste les autres", tu ne dois pas les dire. Maintenant, c'est dans peu de temps, Même si tu ne peux le voir, il y a un sens à tout. Porte le fardeau du passé qui ne peut être effacé. Ne perds pas ta volonté de vivre. Tu ferais mieux de tout oublier. Souviens-toi... Ta vie différente? Tu ferais mieux de tout oublier. Souviens-toi... Bien que nous ne puissions y retourner. Comme au temps de nos souvenirs déformés, Un jour nous pourrons nous comprendre. Traduction provenant du site Nautiljon Personnages Les personnages apparaissant dans ce deuxième générique de début dans leur ordre d'apparition sont : *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Ganju Shiba *Hanatarō Yamada *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyōraku *Nanao Ise *Kiyone Kotetsu *Sentarō Kotsubaki *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Shūhei Hisagi *Izuru Kira *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Isane Kotetsu *Momo Hinamori *Soifon *Yoruichi Shihōin *Renji Abarai *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Sōsuke Aizen *Retsu Unohana *Byakuya Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Kaname Tōsen *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Gin Ichimaru Navigation Catégorie:Opening Catégorie:Musique